


Mine

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Jealous Louis, M/M, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompts? mogę prosić Larry’ego? Wywiad u Nicka, który podrywa Harry’ego, przez co Louis robi się zazdrosny i chce znaleźć się z Harry’m sam na sam, żeby pokazać do kogo należy. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

\- Witam was po przerwie! Tak jak obiecałem, w moim studiu pojawiło się pięciu najbardziej  _gorących_  chłopaków na wyspach brytyjskich. I  _naprawdę_  zaczynam rozumieć skąd ta wasza fascynacja – Harry jest naprawdę przystojny!  
Zawołał Nick Grimshaw i wszyscy się zaśmiali, ale Louis  _naprawdę_  miał ochotę mu przywalić. Louis nie był zadowolony, gdy dowiedział się, że mają zrobić wywiad w BBC RADIO 1, ale nikt nie przejął się jego irytacją, bo nie potrafił racjonalnie wyjaśnić dlaczego nie ma ochoty na ten wywiad. Bo, no cóż, nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie chce, by ktoś podrywał Harry’ego, a wiedział, że Nick nie będzie mógł się powstrzymać. I, jak widać, miał rację.  
Gdy salwa śmiechu ucichła, każdy z chłopców przedstawił się i to było chyba ulubionym momentem Louisa w trakcie całego wywiadu. „ _Cześć, jestem Niall Horan. Zayn Malik. Jestem Liam Payne. Harry Styles i Louis Tomlinson. Jesteśmy One Direction_ ”.  
\- Więc, chłopcy, jak wasz pierwszy album?  
Liam pochylił się do mikrofonu, by odpowiedzieć i Louis zerknął na niego, by po chwili przenieść wzrok na Grimshawa, który bynajmniej nie wydawał się być zainteresowany odpowiedzią Payne’a. Nick przypatrywał się Harry’emu, posyłając mu uśmiechy i puszczając oczka.  
\- Cudownie – podsumował Nick.   
Zapytał jeszcze o kilka rzeczy związanych z zespołem, na które głównie odpowiadał Niall z Liamem, a w między czasie Louis obserwował, jak Nick zachowuje się coraz bardziej oczywiście w stosunku do Harry’ego, któremu chyba specjalnie to nie przeszkadzało.  
\- A co z partnerami? Harry, jesteś wolny? – spytał, unosząc sugestywnie brwi.  
Louis poczuł, jak zalewa go złość i w uspokajającym geście zacisnął palce na kolanie Harry’ego. Chciał, żeby ten wywiad już się zakończył.  
\- Czyli jeśli zaprosiłbym cię na randkę, zapewne byś się zgodził?  
Lou nie wytrzymał. Dlaczego Nick ewidentnie podrywał  _jego_  Harry’ego?!  _Mój, mój, mój_!  
Jedyne, o czym teraz myślał to o tym, by znaleźć się w końcu w ich własnym kompleksie i pokazać Harry’emu, że nie podobało mu się to wszystko. Pokazać mu, że Harry należy tylko i wyłącznie do niego.  
Po przejściu przez drzwi zaborczo przyciągnąłby młodszego chłopaka do siebie, przygniatając go do jednej ze ścian. Harry spojrzałby na niego, nieco zdezorientowany, ale wciąż z uroczym uśmiechem na ustach. Louis położyłby dłonie na biodrach chłopaka i przysunął się bliżej. Lubił to, że Harry był wyższy i nie przeszkadzał mu specjalnie fakt, iż musiał stanąć na palcach, by dosięgnąć twarzy chłopaka. Zaplótłby dłonie na jego karku i gwałtownym ruchem przyciągnąłby go bliżej, miażdżąc jego pełne, smakujące miodem usta w porywczym pocałunku. Rozwarłby językiem jego wargi, pieszcząc podniebienie i zmagając się z językiem chłopaka, walcząc o dominację. Poruszaliby się w jednym rytmie, obdarowując się coraz bardziej namiętnymi pocałunkami i Louis uśmiechnąłby się nieznacznie, gdy Harry odpowiedziałby cichym jęknięciem, gdy przygryzłby jego wargę.  
-  _Louis_?  
Louis drgnął, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Wciąż znajdował się w studio, siedząc obok Harry’ego, który patrzył na niego rozbawiony, sugestywnie uśmiechając się, przenosząc wzrok na jego krocze.  
\- Pytałem jakie kraje chcielibyście odwiedzić w nadchodzącej trasie koncertowej – powtórzył uprzejmie Nick.  
Louis niemal jęknął, gdy Harry poklepał go po kolanie, uświadamiając sobie, że Styles wcale nie jest  _jego_  i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie. I Louis prawdopodobnie nigdy nie dowie się, czy jego usta faktycznie smakują miodem i nie będzie mógł być o niego zazdrosny, i nie będzie mógł go karać brutalnym seksem.  
Harry objął go ramieniem, nachylając się, by szepnąć mu odpowiedź do ucha, jednocześnie lekko liżąc wrażliwe miejsce tuż za małżowiną.  
 _Nie będzie mógł, prawda?_


End file.
